the Light Of The Time Ponies
by James dark war
Summary: an dark army has returned from their decades imprison taking over evry kingdoms Celestia knows the only army that can stop them is the ones they fought for decades but their is only one pony that can bring them back but can she handly something she will lose soon find out what happens. comments are welcome
1. Chapter 1

**The light of the time ponies**

**Chapter 1 **

There has been an army over running each kingdoms until the next one would be Equestria as the army marches on through the lands of what they conquered Celestia knew they would come and her army wasn't strong enough to stop them she knows they would come to the capital and take it out then work its way out as it only has one purpose to in slave the world under what they believed in.

The city walls fell within min and the army pored through the holes in the walls as the royal guards tried to hold them of as much as they can but couldn't do it within hours Celestia had no choice to surrender as they did Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight and her friends were taken to a call with a one window.

Twilight looked out the window and saw the tallest tower showing a light that she reganiesd it from years ago when she was studying here that almost looked like it was dying "princess Celestia what is that light I saw it before".

"What light" Celestia looked through the window and saw it on the tallest tower "it can't it was just a myth".

"Sister what is it" Luna shaken her out of what every she was in.

"Sorry that light is a message meant for a myth from many years ago there was a culture of ponies called the Time Ponies and they are the guardians look I kept this as a secret for years now but that army there was from that time line and Time ponies was their enemies and they started a war" she stopped saying.

"I never heard of them" Applejack said while lying down on some straw.

"Of course you won't you see the Time Ponies are Guardians of the planet they are what you call the keepers of the secrets and all the knowledge of life they are the smartest ponies around and the most advanced once same goes for them any way they began a war between that army as they won locking them up in a black world were they could never return from it and for the Time Ponies the world was much of a waste land that couldn't support life any more so they gave up their life to re seed the planet so life can flourish" she paused as a guard was passing them.

"But they say if there is a light shown as they shall return to finish off what they began" the room was in silence then an idea came into her head "I can teleport you Twilight and your friends out of here to meet them once I do it you must keep going west don't stop at all"

As the girls looked at each other but put their hooves together "yes let do it for Equestria" Celestia charged up her horn and a light engulfed the six girls as they were gone

50 miles out of the last known location of the Time Ponies where

They looked around they saw this was a cave with a weird metal silver door and this metal silver ball which was in the wall as they girls were slowly approaching it until this red light went over them scaring them all.

As the light went away the metal ball began lighting up "RRRReecccc" it said as it was saying like it was stuck.

"What" Twilight shouted to it.

Then the metal ball came out of the wall "Reclaimer found".

"Sorry but we don't know what you mean" Rainbow Dash shouted to it while in the air.

"Forgive me for I am the carer of the site I have found the reclaimer" he said better than that stuck way.

"And what is this Reclaimer and who is it" Twilight asked it very nicely.

"The reclaimer is the one who will bring back the Time Ponies from their hibernation and restore peace as it was once and that pony is her" he looked at Fluttershy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What do you mean" Rainbow Dash said more mad way.

"She is the one who will bring back the Time Ponies she like little creators doesn't she" he was floating in place.

"Yes but wait who are you" Applejack wanted to know it badly.

"I am a carer of the time Ponies for centuries they are the ones who planned for this to happen but they will explain it once you all get there please we must make hast as the enemies will be gaining more ground as we speak reclaimer ple" he was stopped by Rarity.

"Her named is Fluttershy and we would like to hear you call her that" Rarity was madder and was up close to it.

"My apologies I will do it then please miss Fluttershy can you place your hoof on that panel there for all the doors and other things would only work for a Time Pony I can only control the security of this place" Fluttershy slowly and shyly placed her hoof on the panel as it lighted up and the metal door opened up.

They entered in and the metal ball as well as the door closed behind them as it was dark then the lights came on revealing everything is in silver colour "come follow me as I will see to it that you reach the right place to awaken the Time Ponies for they have been waiting for so long" they ran off following after it.

They came to different rooms "here place your hoof on this panel as it while allow you all to walk across" Fluttershy did the same then this light blue colour was seen beaming across Applejack place one hoof on it which was firm to walk across as they ran across.

They all stopped to a dead end but then these walls came up scaring them all "don't worry for this is a lift to go to the next level" the metal ball said to them calming them all down a little bit.

The lift came to a stop the six girls saw this long metal thing turning to them and a red ball was seen coming out but was stopped by the metal ball "stop they are with the reclaimer" he said to it which caused it to turn away from them.

"Sorry for that it is a sentry security design to keep this place safe from those who would try to abuse the power that the Time ponies hold as they are an advance ponies and still are to this day come the time is near we are near the place" he gone off with them following it.

"here the final door same thing again and the real stuff can begin" Fluttershy did the same and the door open to a open field with a few trees and plants and birds "there you have to go there and place your hoof on the panel and that will awaken the Time Ponies from the hibernation for I must remain here now but I will see you later".

The door closed and they saw the panel on this platform as they walked up to it "so this is it" Applejack said to them.

"Yep this place is amazing isn't" Rainbow Dash was eyeing the place.

"Yes it is like paradise here well Fluttershy dear are you going to um do the thing" Rarity pointed to the panel.

"Oh um yes" she slowly walked up to it and placed her left hoof on it and the panel gone to the ground then a noise could be heard as almost of steaming as they waited but nothing "what do you think is meant to happen now" Fluttershy said quietly.

Then this thing came out of the ground it was a pony at least they saw it was an unicorn but the pony was flouting and the pony wasn't awake yet then the saw these green armour with red shrieks going around the armour edge appeared out of nowhere and attached itself to the pony piece by piece as then a helmet with a red window were you couldn't see the pony face then the pony was now touching the ground.

Then the pony moved his head facing them but they still couldn't see the pony face as it was covered by the red thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

They were all in silence until the pony spoken "Welcome Reclaimer" it was a stallion pony "do not be alarmed for this is a safe place to be I am Time Might let me explain everything as I imagine you have questions".

He lifted up a hoof that had armour on it and a white ball appeared then engulfed them all as it taken them to a place with buildings "this was what the planet looked like many decades ago as we time ponies were the advanced race and still are but also we hold great power that you could not imagine then there was our enemies the army known as the Dark Night as they believed they should be the masters of the planet" the light shown the city in a battle with fire and arrows explosions going around everywhere.

"As we are the guardians of the planet we fought back as time gone on we made plans for the future we knew the planet would be in ruins and could not support life anymore so we made a decision that we would give up our life and a reclaimer would bringing us back to finish the decades of war once and for all we saw the future we saw you Fluttershy liking little and big creators and from different kinds we chosen you for it" as the light ended and they all were back to the same place where they were.

"So began the light for the time ponies have returned" he said brining his hoof down.

"So this army and you fought and yet you knew they would return" Twilight was less confused by all this.

"Yes as we hide their air ships from them so it would take them time to conquer the planet but I fear they might have already found them as ours we have them here and one last hope a weapon which can kill the Dark Night army and ending this war" he said moving to the door were the girls came through but instead of the hall way there was a portal there "come lets meet the rest of the time ponies".

They all gone through it they were immediately taken to this huge room that was big in the room there was lots of ponies from unicorns, Pegasus and earth ponies all wearing the same armour but different colours and these huge metal long thing that was tied to what looked like a balloon that kept them in the air.

"Wow what are those things" Rarity point to the metal long things.

"They look like my hot air balloon" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Those are our air ships there are five of them here and another five someplace else they will meet up with us once we are in the air come let's get you all fitted in the armour and you to reclaimer" he walked ahead of them all.

"Welcome back reclaimer" the same metal ball said as they all got in the room where they all saw six metal silver armour was on the wall two armour had the helmet for a horn and another two armour had wings armour then the other two had what looked like armour for an earth pony.

"Sorry but we can't wear those" as the girls said to the pony.

"You will need them for this will keep you safe the now this is why your guards fell for they could not defeat them with the armour there are using the now" he was walking up to a panel and the glass that was around the armour opened.

"Okay then I will go first then" Applejack stepped up first.

"Okay there are a few things I must say about the armour though is it makes a link directly to your nerves system but it won't hurt you then the helmet will have an talking AI in it which will fix the armour to your liking and change it colour to your favourite colour you can talk to this AI as it will become a friend to you almost" he pushed some buttons.

Applejack stand there in front of her friends and an earth pony armour came out and span around her as each piece was being attached to her then the helmet came over her. Applejack could hear this AI starting talking making adjustments to her armour and then it changed her armour colour to a tan with gold colour on the edge as the glass that covered her face changed colour to also gold.

"Oh me next" Pinkie Pie said excitedly and bounced in to the same spot and the same armour came out and did the same thing as the AI began making adjustment then changing her armour colour to all pink including the little glass on the helmet to pink.

"Me next" Rarity came up as an armour did the same but had the horn helmet for the horn AI then made the same thing and the colour came to a white all round with purple around the edge and the glass was purple.

"My turn now" Rainbow Dash came up and the armour came out with the wings armour as they did the same but the wings were only covered up at the important parts and it made sure she could still fly AI then changed her armour colour to a rainbow colour with white on the edge and the glass was a light blue colour.

"Okay me next then" Twilight then stepped up as the same armour for rarity came out and attached itself to her as the AI changed its amour colour to purple with a light purple on the edge with the glass also light purple colour.

Fluttershy shyly walked up then the armour came out with the wings and did the same as Rainbow dash then the AI changed its colour to yellow with pink on the edge and the glass is pink as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As they all got their armour on and they AI had finished making the adjustment to it so the girls could were comfy in the armour "okay girls there is a few other things here this button will let you take your helmet off but note that your AI will transfer to this thing on your leg so you can continue talking to it and see the AI in person and the AI will talk to you in the most comfy way to you so like you Applejack it will talk in a southern accent" he pointed to each parts.

"Now the AI is a great thing we ever invented here for they tell your armour protection and your health to you and then when you are in a fight it will give you a map of the area and the red dots are the enemies as the green will be friendlies they also will give you tips on how to defeat certain enemies in combat and that is mostly it now oh reclaimer can I talk to you in privet" Fluttershy nodded to him.

As they both were alone "Fluttershy I am going to tell you something now which I shouldn't tell you at all I saw something in the future were you lost some pony close to you a true friend who has been there for you all the time I can't tell you who but I can only tell you that" she was shocked but got over it and they re-joined the group.

"So what do we do now" Rainbow Dash asked while she had no idea on what to do.

"Come follow me for we must get going now" Time Might walked ahead with the girls following him.

As they came to a platform that lead to the huge air ship on the side it had a name it is called Spirit Time they gone on there was armoured ponies everywhere so had their helmets on others didn't then there was signs pointing in all different places like the gun room, ammunition room and then there was one that said the bridge.

The girls were amazed by all the advance thing on this ship "I know its grate to see all this but you get used to it" as they came to the bridge that was at the front with huge windows then a light blue and small pony popped up on a board "tell me when can we get under way Light Time"

"Captain we can make way in about an hour time" the light blue small pony said.

"Oh sorry this is our ship AI her name is Light Time she helps out with the ship like how much damaged the ship can take" he was interrupted by the bridge door opening he shouted "Old Time on deck" all the ponies in the room included the AI bowed down as the girls were confused by this.

They looked to see who it was it was an old mare pony her she had a different armour it was the same but there looked to be parts missing like had gaps and the helmet was like a crown and she was wearing this long red clock.

"Go back to whatever you were doing" she said to the crew as they gone back "so you must be the reclaimer the one we picked" she looked at Fluttershy.

"Oh um yes I am" Fluttershy was hiding behind her mane.

"And you must be her friends welcome I am Old Time for I am the oldest one here alive don't worry for we will see to it that your kingdom and your princess will be save for it is our duty to do it".

"Thank you" all the girls said to her.

"Light Time let get under way for if we wait longer our old enemies will win" the AI nodded and they could hear the fire being blow out into the balloon as the air ship was being lifted they could also see the other four air ships doing the same.

"Captain" Time Might came up to her "give our guest a tour of this ship" he nodded


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

As the six girls were sleeping well all except for Rainbow Dash as she was up still talking to her AI while the rest of her friends were sleeping.

"So what is your name" Rainbow Dash was asking while looking at a light red small pony that was on a panel on Rainbow Dash hoof.

"My name is Same Time I see you are one of six fastest Pegasus alive" she was saying to her but keeping her voice down enough not to wake up the others.

"Wait there are more of ponies like me" she was surprised to hear this.

"Why yes and they are all Time Ponies and they are in the hanger right now" she said to her.

"Let's go and meet them" Rainbow Dash quietly walked to the door got out.

They both were in the dark long hall and walking through it until they heard some pony walking behind them "hello Rainbow Dash" she turned to see Time Might standing there.

"How did you know" she was confused on this.

"Light Blue alerted me and let me guess you were talking to Same Time your AI" she nodded.

"She told me that there was another five ponies like me the fastest Pegasus" she was looking at him while he had his helmet on.

"Ah yes those five come their on might guard" he walked ahead towards the hanger.

They reached the hanger there were five Pegasus standing there talking to each other "they all belong to an elite air pony division let's go and see them in person" he walked out towards them.

"Captain on deck" they all stud to attention they walked up to them.

"At easy there is some pony I like you to meet she is the fastest Pegasus like you lot her name is Rainbow Dash" he pointed to Rainbow Dash.

A pony in the line came out and taken his helmet off he was green body and brown mane "my name is Sargent Time Bolt this is Privet Time Fire" a pony mare with a fire body and red mane "this is privet Time Light" he pointed to a stallion who had a light red body with green mane "this is privet Time High" he pointed to a mare pony her body colour is Yellow with silver mane "and finally this is Time Dark" he pointed to a stallion pony his body was a dark blue with dark green mane.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh" as all she said to them.

"Well we must go now to get some sleep for we are arriving soon" they walked off back to their rooms.

"So how did this long decade war begin" Rainbow dash asked him while walking.

"It all began like any other war us as guardians had no choice to go to war you see that enemies of us were actually good ponies but they fell to the dark side of life and thought they should be the masters of the world as we had no choice to defend the planet as we saw the future and we chose your friend to bring us back but as we walk on this land do you think we can ever be forgiven for what we did in the long decade of war as we scared the planet for life known that each step we take have to be a sacrifice to repair the damage we have done that is why we made the weapon to end the war well I will see you later" he walked in the room and closed his door behind him.

Rainbow Dash walked in to her room where her friends where still sleeping as she closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the six girls were sleeping well all except for Rainbow Dash as she was up still talking to her AI while the rest of her friends were sleeping.

"So what is your name" Rainbow Dash was asking while looking at a light red small pony that was on a panel on Rainbow Dash hoof.

"My name is Same Time I see you are one of six fastest Pegasus alive" she was saying to her but keeping her voice down enough not to wake up the others.

"Wait there are more of ponies like me" she was surprised to hear this.

"Why yes and they are all Time Ponies and they are in the hanger right now" she said to her.

"Let's go and meet them" Rainbow Dash quietly walked to the door got out.

They both were in the dark long hall and walking through it until they heard some pony walking behind them "hello Rainbow Dash" she turned to see Time Might standing there.

"How did you know" she was confused on this.

"Light Blue alerted me and let me guess you were talking to Same Time your AI" she nodded.

"She told me that there was another five ponies like me the fastest Pegasus" she was looking at him while he had his helmet on.

"Ah yes those five come their on might guard" he walked ahead towards the hanger.

They reached the hanger there were five Pegasus standing there talking to each other "they all belong to an elite air pony division let's go and see them in person" he walked out towards them.

"Captain on deck" they all stud to attention they walked up to them.

"At easy there is some pony I like you to meet she is the fastest Pegasus like you lot her name is Rainbow Dash" he pointed to Rainbow Dash.

A pony in the line came out and taken his helmet off he was green body and brown mane "my name is Sargent Time Bolt this is Privet Time Fire" a pony mare with a fire body and red mane "this is privet Time Light" he pointed to a stallion who had a light red body with green mane "this is privet Time High" he pointed to a mare pony her body colour is Yellow with silver mane "and finally this is Time Dark" he pointed to a stallion pony his body was a dark blue with dark green mane.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh" as all she said to them.

"Well we must go now to get some sleep for we are arriving soon" they walked off back to their rooms.

"So how did this long decade war begin" Rainbow dash asked him while walking.

"It all began like any other war us as guardians had no choice to go to war you see that enemies of us were actually good ponies but they fell to the dark side of life and thought they should be the masters of the world as we had no choice to defend the planet as we saw the future and we chose your friend to bring us back but as we walk on this land do you think we can ever be forgiven for what we did in the long decade of war as we scared the planet for life known that each step we take have to be a sacrifice to repair the damage we have done that is why we made the weapon to end the war well I will see you later" he walked in the room and closed his door behind him.

Rainbow Dash walked in to her room where her friends where still sleeping as she closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

As time went on and every pony was awake and Twilight and her friends were on the bridge with Time Might "Okay team sniper has gone out early se we will land here to unload team two and three but as for us we will stay here" they felt the ship making it descend to the ground as it land smoothly.

"Captain Team one has made it to the point without being spotted and they have confirmed that our enemies have found their missing air ships right where he hid them" Light Blue said while on the dash board.

"Thank you Light Blue they won't see us as we are a good mile out of range but team two and three are now nearing as there" as the dash board lighting up showing the two teams and the sniper team.

Sniper Team location

As we flown into position we had our beam fire sniper gun which fires an energy beam and can kill a pony with at least six inch of armour on him as we looked through our scoop and saw the town centre and just like Old Time said they were going to do it I saw three princess and a white stallion pony with them lined up next to the stairs and a crowed was forced to watch.

"Partner contact the ship and tell them what we see" he moved down and talked on our radio.

"This is team sniper to Spirit of Time" he waited for a reply.

"This is Spirit of Time go ahead team sniper" we heard them say.

"We see the three targets plus another pony with them they are in the centre getting ready for the execution and there are a crowd of civilians around them as well" he said to them on the radio.

"Okay that other pony is also a target to save can you see team two and three" they said to us.

As I looked through my scoop and saw the two teams starting to make their way into the pipe as I nodded to me partner who relayed the message to them.

Team two captain's location

As my team got in the sewers first then team three as we walked through the sewers as my AI brought up a map of the sewers with the town on top of it as we kept quiet so the enemies couldn't hear us walking.

As we got to the tops side we were close to the target as I told my team to wait for the signal I looked and saw team three making their way to their place through some buildings we waited for the sniper team to take the shoot.

Team sniper location 

I looked through me scoop and saw their white princess moving up on the platform as I aimed for the pony who was going to kill them as my AI told me to aim for the head as he was wearing a much thicker armour on the body.

He picked up the sword as I aimed for his head and shoot him just before he can kill her.

Team two captain location

As we waited for the shoot just then we hear fire as we knew it was the signal as we moved up killing the guards around the platform as the crowd was running around the place getting out as we got to the three wait four as I shrugged it off and cut their chains off them "okay you all have to run to where team three is they are in the ally way between that hotel and restaurant" I shouted to them.

I looked to see a pony near me with his sword coming to me until he was shoot in the head as I knew that would be team snipers doing as I ran to where team three was as we dug from gun fire and arrows .

We made it team three pointed to the sewers as this was our only way out we saw their air ships moving in to drop of reinforcements as we hurried to get in and closed the lied and rushed to the exit as my AI keep the map up and picked the best route for us.

Team sniper location

As I saw team two and three made their way into the sewers as I thought now is the time to get out of here was we packed up and flow back to our ship not wasting any time now.

We both taken to the skies and fly toward the ship before any pony knows about us being there in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

On the ship Twilight and her friends watch the whole thing on the dash board "captain team one made it back" Light Blue shouted out to him.

"Okay as soon as the other two teams make it back on board we get in the air and go back to where the other ships are" Time Might said as they saw the two teams running with the three princesses and the other pony.

As they made it on the ship engines could be heard roaring throughout the ship as they felt it rising in the air and they were on their way to go back to where the others are.

On the bridge as the door opened to reveal the princesses and the other pony as Twilight and the other came running up to them and gave each other a hug "Twilight Sparkle I am so glad you're safe" Celestia said to her.

"Sister" Twilight brother came up to her and hugged her he then looked at what she was wearing "what is this".

"Light Blue are we being followed" Shining Armour heard some pony saying.

"No captain just as we" she was interrupted by Shining Armour punching Time Might in the face knocking him to the ground as the other ponies on the bridge rushed to them and hold Shining Armour down.

"What did you do whoever you are" Shining Armour tried to break out of the hold.

"Brother it was my own choice" Twilight calmed her brother down enough for the other ponies to let him go.

"Twilight brother listen she speaks the truth and for us we are the guardians of this planet the most advanced ponies that has ever lived and might I suggest the next time you try to take down a captain make sure he isn't surrounded by his guards". Time Might said while getting help off the ground.

"I am sorry then" he was allowed up off the ground.

"Light Blue tell our guest what that is she is wearing" Time Might gone to some controls.

"Yes captain that is a standard armour but not just any armour for you armour is what we used in the old days but we found a much better armour this armour is made up off three types of metal aluminium, iron and steel as we combined them together through a very careful process the result was that then we added a gel types of layers to stop the armour hurting the pony inside as it directly links to the nerves system" Light Blue told them about it all.

As they explained everything to the three princesses and Shining Armour about the war and their plan to end it once and for all.

"Captain we are almost at the point to meet the others" one pony shouted out from some place.

"Very well once we are together settle us down on the ground" Time Might said out load.

"So how was it meeting them for the first time" Princess Cadence asked Twilight.

"It was weird at first but I got used to it I am amazed by their technologic stuff" Twilight was standing next to Cadence.

"Well you girls cane show them around the ship you know" the six girls taken the princesses and Twilight brother on a tour of the ship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As they meet up with the rest of the air ship and every one was on the Spirit of Time on the bridge.

"Captain incoming message from the enemies" Light Blue said while placing on the dash board.

"Nice work Old Time I must admit making a reclaimer I didn't see that one coming and then doing a daring rescue mission as well I will give you credit for that" a pony was standing next to Celestia throne chair.

"Speak what you have to say Night Time" Old Time said to him as he laugh a little.

"Okay I can give you one last chance to come to our side and see the light of the path on what we have been following for decades" he looked at Old Time in the face.

"We will never do such a thing for our duty is to the planet safety and for her protection" Old Time shouted out to him.

"Perhaps but I have some pony here that would like to meet her lover again" he pulled in a pony mare in front of him she looked like she's been tortured for a few years now "remember her Time Might the one who you thought was dead" he lifted her face to face with them.

"Enough of you tricks" Time Might shouted to him.

"Okay then" he pulled out a same sort of gun that the team sniper used but smaller "say good bye" he then shoot her as the message ended there.

The room was in silence after the message until Time Might stormed out of the bridge "who was she" Fluttershy asked Old Time.

"well reclaimer she was his lover they both loved each other until one day her ship gone down as we search the crash site and found nothing her name is Time Love" She said and gone off.

Fluttershy followed after Time Might to the top of the ship she saw him there standing alone she got closer "reclaimer I like to be left alone the now".

"You know you and tell me about what happen that day Old Time told me parts of it" she was now next to him.

"We love each other then on the day her ship had gone dark as we search and found it been hit but our enemies as I searched for her but never found her I only found her helmet sitting on the ground where the bridge would have been as I swapped my helmet for her so it feels like she is still near my or next to me" he was just standing there looking up at the sky of the sun set.

"So that is why you never taken your helmet off" Fluttershy now knows why he never taken it off he just nodded.

Fluttershy left him alone and had gone back to the bridge where her friends were "Old Time when I was seeing that battle I saw different types of armour" Fluttershy was saying to her.

"Yes you might have Light Blue can you tell her for my memories aren't what they used to be" she was sitting down as the bridge was empty as every pony had gone off to sleep.

"Well Fluttershy you have different one the most common one would be the infantry then their commandos which are more heavier armoured but weak spot is the head then you have these two ponies there called heavies they are not more likely to be in battles but when we are there they will be as they are fully armoured and travel in a pack of two their weak spot is to just keep punching energy shoots into them then you have these the elite horned guards they are the supreme ponies of them all the stay with the Bose at all times or unless they are to protect something important their favoured weapons are the energy pistol and the energy sword which can cut through walls as thick of an 7 inch thick you hardly see them in battles and that is mostly it we have the same of theirs same goes for the air force ponies they don't have any like this but we do have the elite Pegasus for special combat jobs" Light Blue finished off.

"Well I think I will get some sleep good night" Fluttershy walked off to where her friends where


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As the sun was high in the sky and all ten air ships were heading to where the weapon was until Rainbow Dash came bash onto the bridge with a book in her hoof "that weapon what does it really do" as every pony looked to her.

"Rainbow Dash where did you get that book" Old Time asked her.

"First thing first that weapon it doesn't just take your enemies away does it" She was looking at Time Might.

"No it doesn't" He looked down on the ground.

"What" Twilight and every pony else who wasn't a time pony.

"We had a nick name it was given to us by every single life on this planet we are the guardians of it but the nick name is planet scare it means no matter what we do to end a war we end up scaring the planet with it like the lock up with them we hated to be called that we know we are going to end up giving something big to heal the planet" he was still looking to the ground.

"Okay but what is the other part that the weapon does" Rainbow Dash said but more calm this time.

"It take away any ponies immortal life as we are it will take our away and any other ponies we tried to make one where it didn't but couldn't this was the only way to save the planet if we made a weapon that did it the other way then we could have killed the planet so this was the only way I know you Celestia, Luna and Cadence are immortals so it will take your away and you will all grow up old and die in time but think about this if we didn't fire the weapon the entire planet will suffer the war so we will allow you to make the choice but make it quick as we are nearing the place" they were in a corner talking away.

"We made our choice and we say yes we don't want the planet to suffer the war that we have seen" Celestia said to them with sadness in her.

"Light Blue land all the air ships to allow the infantry off" Old Time said as they felt the ship making its way towards the ground as the other did the same.

As the troops were getting read Time Might was going with the infantry along with Twilight and her friends they saw him and other ponies placing weapons on them Time Might had two swords and two small energy pistols at his side then one huge energy rifle as the huge door opened and they all got out and walked to the location as the air ship got back in the air.

A few min later when the enemies air ship and infantry was already there to stop them from going further on as the air ship started their attack.

Spirit Of Time Ship

"Old Time the enemies air ship have begun making their way to us might I suggest we load our guns" Light Blue said to Old Time as she was looking out the window.

"Okay all ships open fire on their ships burn their mongrel ships" Old Time shouted out as every pony started rushing around.

Spirit of time came close to one of the enemies ship and open fired as the energy cannons all then fired "realest all fighter squads include the elites" Old Time shouted as Pegasus all began flying out of the hangers.

Down on the ground

As Time Might and every pony else could see the battle going on up in the sky ships fire huge energy balls which exploded as ships were starting to catch fire on them as they all walked on until they were fired upon Time Might looked as he was in cover with Twilight and her friends and saw it was the enemies "Light Blue can you find me a way through" he shouted over the battle.

"Captain there is a small cave to your right that goes directly behind the enemies position" as a map showed a pointer he looked and saw the cave.

"Team two and three come with me the rest of you stay here and get their attention to you Twilight and the rest stay here until I tell you to come up here" as he moved out with the two teams in the cave.

The came to the other end and saw the enemies all firing "okay now" he shouted as they all rushed out of the cave and firing there weapons killing them all down as they finished of the rest Time might shouted the rest to move up until they heard two huge roars.

"Heavies captain coming in" Light Blue shouted out as two huge armoured ponies came around the corner as they all ducked for cover they tried to fire on them but it was hardly doing anything good as their armour can take that kind of punishment.

Then two more heavies came around the corner but they were the Time ponies once as they got right into them and started punching into each other as well as firing at the same time.

A few hours later they managed to get the two heavies down as this round was theirs they only had one more part to do then they were in the Mountain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

On the ground

Time Might and the rest who survived that battle got to the door until Light Blue shouted out "Captain Spirit of Time sister has been hit and she is going down" they all looked up the sky and saw Soul Of Time on fire and it was going down dead fast as I disappeared over the mountain but the ground shaken as the ship made contact with the ground.

"Okay that is it lets end this as quickly as we can do this" he pushed the button on the panel and the door opened then firing came out of it as it was their enemies they already got inside before them.

"Move up and keep firing" as they all got inside as it was a long corridor with a few creates providing cover as they moved from time to time killing as they go along.

Time Might and five other ponies were near the end of the corridor as the pulled out their swords and run to the enemies and killing them as it was only four left any way.

"Okay let" he was interrupted by Light Blue.

"Captain Enemies at the front door they are trying to get in" she shouted to him.

"Fine well a change of plans Twilight and the rest of you it should be safe from now on in you all have to get Fluttershy there safely for she can fire the weapon as for us though we are going to hold them here as long as we can now go" he shouted and the six girls got onto the lift as it moved up.

Twilight and her friends

As the lift came to a stop and they saw only a weird looking frame "What is this" Applejack said confused.

This is a teleport it what I use to get around quickly" the ball thing appeared out of nowhere "Quickly now I have activated nut I can't guarantee it will get all of you to the right place but don't worry for all the corridors goes to the same place".

"Thank you" Flutter shy said to it and moved in the portal as the rest gone in she was next to Rainbow Dash as they looked around there wasn't any other ponies around no Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity as they two were on their own "well lets go on then Rainbow Dash said moving ahead.

Twilight and Applejack location

Twilight and Applejack was on their own as they could find the rest of their friends "well then walk on Twilight" Applejack said as they moved together right next to each other

Pinkie Pie and Rarity location

"Oh I can't find the rest anywhere" Pinkie Pie said all sad.

"Come Pinkie Pie we can find them as we go on through this place" they all moved together while keeping an eye out for their friends.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash location

As they keep going on for like three hours as they were still on their own until Rainbow Dash bumped into something as it wasn't there "Horned elite guard" Same Time shouted out as it appeared in front of them it was a pony wearing much heavier armour on and drew out his sword.

"What how did he" Rainbow Dash said while running with Fluttershy.

"It's a camouflage where it allows him to blend into the scenery" Same Time said while they were still running on.

Until Fluttershy tripped over something as the pony was now in front of her with his sword in the air Fluttershy was too scared to move as the sword came down but it didn't hit her Fluttershy looked and saw Rainbow Dash laying on the floor "Rainbow Dash please seek medical attention immediately" Same Time said to her.

"Fluttershy remembered what Time Might said "some pony close to will die" she had tears coming down her but got angry as well as she saw the other pony coming to her.

"How dear you" she picked up his sword and run to him as it was quick she saw the sword had gone through part of a small gap in the armour and killed him she rushed to Rainbow Dash side.

"I am sorry reclaimer she is gone" Same Time said to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy what is happening did you get the weapon online" Fluttershy heard Time Might saying to her.

"No but I loosed one of my friends" Fluttershy said to him.

"I knew it would be her but Fluttershy listen fight today and then we mourn over our lost once later on I know you feel sad now and alone but you're the only one who can do it I will go now but call me if you need anything" he finished off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Time Might location

As he got off the radio with Fluttershy he knows how she is feeling as he had gone through that felling twice now as he looked over the battle he had just won there until Light Blue shouted "captain more enemies troops coming in" he saw them rushing up to them all.

"Okay then troops let's keep firing and this is for all the pain they have caused" he and the rest of his troops started firing again.

Twilight and Applejack location

As they both where running now through the place until they bumped into some pony as they saw it was Pinkie Pie and Rarity "hi you all" Pinkie Pie was excited to see some of her friends.

"We are glad to find you both seen Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy by any chance" Applejack said to them.

"Sorry dear but no we haven't" Rarity said as they all then moved on.

Fluttershy location

She was still with Rainbow Dash body until Same Time said something to her "reclaimer shouldn't you be going to the weapon room to fire the weapon".

"How can I with out my closes friend now" she was just looking over Rainbow Dash body.

"Remember what my captain said and think about the world if you don't fire the weapon millions on innocent craters will suffer on what the enemy believes in" she looked at Fluttershy "and don't worry I will look after Rainbow Dash body while you're gone".

"Thank you well I am going now" she rushed off.

Spirit of Time ship

"Old Time engine one is out of action but we still and four more engine and we have controlled the fire in deck four and three" Light Blue said to Old Time.

"Thank you Light Blue hurry up you lot we can't keep this battle up any longer" Old Time was looking over the battle as ships were on fire and energy balls where going all over the place

Fluttershy location

Fluttershy was standing outside a door until the rest of her friends came "Fluttershy where is Rainbow Dash".

"Well she was killed by a Horner elite guard" she was crying then her friends came and hugged into her.

"Well lets finished this for Rainbow Dash then" Applejack said with tears coming down her Fluttershy pushed the panel and the door open.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Fluttershy and the rest of her friend's location

As the door opened to where there was this huge two long thin towers that was surrounded by five huge pillars with lights moving around them and two thin tracks with two big balls that looks like it goes around the two long thing towers as there was a stair way that lead to a platform with a panel in it.

As they walked in and up the stair case as the panel lighted up and Fluttershy placed her hoof on it as the two long thin towers started spinning around one way as the two big balls started moving the opposite way.

"So this is it then" Twilight and the others were looking around as everything was lighting up.

Time Might location

As Time Might and the rest was almost done with the wave of enemies that was coming in until the enemies began running away Time Might and the other were cheering as they knew the weapon was firing any moment until a wave of energy was passing pass them as they saw the enemy was dyeing as they fell to the ground.

"Captain there is a pony right next to the left pillar" Light Blue said to Time Might looked to it was Night Time.

He walked up to him he could hear Night Time breathing heavily "your kind never saw the light we saw in our path to be gods and masters of the planet just like your lover she even though she wasn't a true believer we still found ways".

Time Might pulled out his sword "I will have my revenge not on the war but on my part as for my lover and then on everything you did in the past" as he grabbed him by the neck.

"I am Night Time the leader of Dark Night and the leader" as he was struggling to say things until Time Might let him go as he fell to the ground and then he grabbed him again "the leader of the planet".

"You will be silenced" Time Might put his sword through the gap of his armour as he yelp in pain and he was dead "my revenge is done" he walked to some stairs and sat down on them

Fluttershy and her friends Location

As the weapon fired out an energy wave as they were scared but as it passed by them as they saw the weapon slowly stopping as they thought it might be best now to leave as they saw the metal ball "I see you did it the war has finally came to an end for so long we thank you reclaimer your friends body is safely on the Spirit of Time ship come I will get you all out of here". They all followed the ball.

As they came to where they all started where the lift was at as they was Time Might sitting with him leaning on his sword with his helmet still on but the way he was sitting was like he was sad.

Twilight came up to him "are you okay Time Might".

"What oh yes I am it just I have been thinking about the past when the war started and when I saw my lover and now that the war has finally came to an end I don't know what to do the war has been all my life and now that my immortal is gone and I don't know what to do with my life" he was looking down on the ground.

"I sorry for you" they all then stated walking with Time Might to the ship as they got out they saw the enemies ships burning away on the ground as for theirs where all in the air as there was fire going on as they could see damaged parts on the ships until they saw Spirit of Time coming to land down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sprit Of Time ship

As they saw the energy wave passing by them as they all cheered and watched as the enemies ships tried to get out but couldn't as they all crashed to the ground "Light Blue tell all guns to stop fire and let their ships burn and land us down to the captains location" Old time said and stated cheering away.

"Affirmative" she pushed a few things as the air ship started to land to the ground.

On the bridge location

Twilight and the rest of the girls came running to the princesses and Twilight brother as they all hugged into each other with tears coming down their faces as Time Might was looking over the scene through his lover helmet until he was knocked out with some pony by his side "the reclaimer friend is secured in the dead part but some place nice for the Fluttershy to see her" as soldier said to him and left him.

Time Might new Location

He was walking through the ship as there was celebration going on around until he came to a part that read dead room as he open the door and closed it behind him and saw Rainbow Dash at the back away from every pony else he walked up to her dead body and sat down next to her "Well looks like you can't be near your friend anymore but don't worry you all will meet up again soon enough when the time comes listen can you tell my lover Time Love that I will come to where ever she is and that I miss her good bye friend I will bring Fluttershy to you" he walked away from her dead body

He caught up with Fluttershy "let go and say good bye to your friend" Fluttershy walked with him to the room as he waited outside for her.

Time went on and all the remaining ships where at Canterlot as they landed outside the city and freed the ponies who were in the prisons as the city ponies cheered out for them as they all were standing in the city centre but Time Might was in the throne room and found what he was looking for his lover dead body lying there he two the other two ponies to take the body onto the ship as they saluted and take her away.

He was sitting there on the ship all alone looking up at the sky just as he heard Twilight and her friends came to him "what brings you six here you are no longer need well except for Fluttershy but that is her choice".

"We wanted to see if you are okay" Fluttershy came up to him followed by the rest.

"Mm I have never taken my helmet or my lover once off ever since the day the war started the reason she loved me was because I was different than the other stallions by colour I had three different ones she meet" as he placed his hoof over the button "so this will be the first time and you are lucky" as he pushed it then slowly taken it off he had a pink head and silver mane part of his body they can see is a light green.

"Wow" was all they can say as they looked at him.

"Come lets go" he placed the helmet back on.

"Wait why Old Time is so protective to you" Twilight was wondering on this.

"A well you see she is my mother" they walked of all together as the sun was going down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It been a few weeks now and the time ponies were away helping other kingdom to re-build on what they had lost but they were returning for a special reason Celestia and the other two princess was waiting at Ponyville as they could hear the air ships engines roaring in the distance as they came through the clouds and landed.

As the ponies all came out with cheers from the crowd that was there Twilight and the other saw the one pony they knew "hello Time Might".

"Ah Twilight and the others" he was wearing his helmet on "let go and have a nice little chat" they walked off leaving the ship.

As time went on and every pony was in an open field were a stone monument was then Old Time stepped up to the stands the army bowed their heads "We are here on this day as it marks on the war had ended for over thousand, decades of years the war had cost us something dear to our hart for we have lost some pony we loved and cherish close to our hearts our mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, sisters, brothers and that special some pony as we go forward into a better future" she paused and placed a smile on her face.

"we go together for we all have felt the same feeling together of losing some pony but it is been our duty as guardians to protect the planet at any cost as we march on we all march together even those who aren't us so for those who march into the cold darkness we made this as to remember them and also to go fourth into a new peaceful time we have a new air ship to bring that peace and spread it far into the planet her name is Spirit Of Peace" there was a much new looking and much brighter ship appeared into the sky the name was on the side of it as it joined the other air ships right next to Spirit Of Time.

As time gone years went by Time Might and Twilight and the rest got to become good friends and just as they said the weapon would take the immortal life out Celestia and Luna died of old age along with Old Time as they were all buried at their favourite places Cadence was now on the throne and Time Might had taken over the time ponies as they remained as they always have been the rightful guardians of the planet keeping it safe from any bad ones who wants to take over it as peace was throughout the planet and the guardians made sure it would last forever.

THE END

Author's notes

Thank you for reading this so much if you have any comment I will be happy to look and reply to them and so that is it for this one good bye for now .


End file.
